


The chess

by Philister233455



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philister233455/pseuds/Philister233455





	The chess

当他推开那扇门时，忽然开始嘲笑自己荒谬的举动起来。

“你有多久没有好好休息过了？”

“我不知道。”

“看看这些检测结果，你身体简直是一团乱，有时候很怀疑你花费不少美金聘用我为你的私人医生到底是为什么？”

“或许我只是需要一个医生。”

“需要却不一定要用吗？那我拿着这份薪水完全没有任何意义了，我不会再给你开抑制剂了，你的身体负担不起，奥斯本先生。”

他只是望着手机沉思，头都未曾抬起，“随便你。”哈利轻描淡写着回答道，然后从座位上站起。  
在哈利离开大约三分钟后，他拨通了一个号码。

房间内灯光被调整地偏暗，整体上像是闭上双眼落在睫毛上的那一层阴影，只有中间的间隙中有几分光亮，其余的是疏疏落落灰线 朦胧隐约。

褐发男人已经脱了上衣，鞋袜也整整齐齐地摆放好在床脚，腰胯间的皮带松动开来却还环在腰上。

即使是一个beta，这个男人上半身的线条连贯成肌肉的纹理，肱头肌扎实饱满，胸口只是健壮的微微鼓起，腹间向下的隐约几块对称的格子肌肉，它们加在一起赏心悦目。

他手还不离酒杯，自斟自饮看起来是干惯了这样风月间的私密事，只是浓眉大眼的一张脸真诚青涩了些 看起来只像是一个涉世未深的人。

“你习惯在这之前喝酒？”哈利脱了外套皱着眉看向这位应召生，不过这只是句无关紧要随意丢出的开头。

男人笑了起来，眼尾折出一条条细纹，“不，我习惯喝酒。”瘫坐在床上的身子直起腰，手掌陷在床上的棉被中。

男人的声音带着调笑意味的欢快，这让他看起来油嘴滑舌的，哈利抿了抿嘴唇。他想抽烟，但还是忍住了。

“现金，然后你负责去为这些买单。”，哈利简单抛下这句话，算是确认这场交易。

“当然，我是专业的。”男人扬了扬他粗黑的眉毛，它们扭在一起其实十分搞笑，但主人却不自知还当是与魅力电眼的标配，哈利无聊地猜测道。

不需要太多的话语，在这样的交易之间，哈利拉开自己的领带丢到一旁的小沙发上，然后是衬衫纽扣，他一粒粒地慢慢解开，仿佛能嗅到自己身上的那股香甜味这使他厌恶地大呼了几口气。

他的胸膛瘦削单薄，胸前的肋骨紧贴着单薄的一层皮肉凸出自己的轮廓。腰窝那里一块凹陷下去，弯出一个弧度，内里像是被掏空，纤细的有些可怖。

随后是皮带，他能感到自己空荡荡的长裤被解开后迅速掉落，后面已经开始湿了，即使他并不渴求性，隶属于身体的本能是钉在他身上无法拔出的沉珂。

鞋子刚刚被蹬掉了，然后是内裤，哈利把它顺着大腿单手往下一拉，将它丢在沙发上。

男人看他身体的眼神有些玩味，但这些他一律不管，直接爬上了床，他向他贴近过来。

即使这个beta不像alpha一般有霸道的信息素，但他身上紧实的肌肉处就吊起荷尔蒙的味道，男人的手臂环向他的腰侧，手掌径直摸向他的大腿，直奔主题用粗糙的手指刮蹭他的大腿内侧，然后是股腹沟。

“这么主动，嗯？”男人的声音充满着年轻的味道，因为总是故作老成压抑着本身的躁动。

哈利仰着头开始喘息，男人的手掌开始抚摸他的性器，然后上面的每一寸褶皱，在它微微抬起时用指腹躁动着马眼。

男人的嘴唇饱满而性感，他俯身，将自己的脸庞贴近贴近哈利那张张合合吐出细微气息的嘴唇，它看起来很适合接吻，哈利看着那张唇时忽然这样想到。

但在吻要落下来之时，哈利将头仰得更高了，然后吻掉到了他的下巴上。

“不要动这，然后，不要留下痕迹。”他将自己的嘴唇移开，代指的意思不言而喻，在看着男人转而伸出舌头舔舐他的颈脖时，哈利补充了后面那半句话。

“那可真可惜，我看你刚刚穿衣服的样子西装革履精英人士已经很迷人了，就想着看看身体，果然，它更迷人。”男人低头吻向哈利胸前的乳珠，撸动性器的手掌加大了力道，“为什么不让我亲亲它，这么美。”，他张口含住乳首，用牙齿细细刮蹭含含糊糊道。

他的手指挤压着囊袋的位置，掌心的灼热和规律地触动，还有灵活舌头在胸口的挑动，难以抑制的情欲在哈利全身，从脚趾泛涌到头顶。

“别管那么多，脖子以上都不行，不能有痕迹。”哈利觉得自己喘息的越发厉害。

男人吃吃笑了几声，收回绕在哈利腰腹上的手，把他按在了床上，然后将自己的裤子拽了下来，还隔着一层薄薄的底裤布料，看着被包裹住的那一大块隆起的阴茎。

“我猜测你是个律师。”，他抬头用嘴唇点过哈利的颈脖，没有亲吻，只是喷洒着热气，将他灼烫。

哈利只是放空着双眼，置若罔闻，后穴被撩动地开始向穴口溢出液体打湿身下的布料，他的阴茎被套弄的勃起，男人似乎是老手，对此熟练，撩拨着他的身体。

“又或者是个不知人间疾苦的斯文少爷？”在没得到答案后，男人又猜测地开了口，然后收起自己抚慰哈利的手掌，慢慢地将自己的内裤拉下，露出他狰狞的性器。

哈利只是看着他嘴角扯动了几下，看着男人腿间尺寸对于一个beta来说稍显壮观的阴茎，张开了双腿，露出他隐秘的穴口，蠕动着滴出透明的淫液暴露在男人眼前。

“我找你只是和你各取所需，我付给你钱，是为了你特长的技能，其余的别谈太多。”即使胸口的茱萸硬挺，白皙的阴茎勃起，后穴也难耐地流出了淫水，哈利也依旧语气平淡，除却情动可能带来的沙哑，加上独有的哭腔，他看起来冷淡也迷人。

“抱歉，我只是好奇。”男人伸出手指擦过那后穴穴口的液体，然后指头沾着它，径直就塞了进去，“我还有其他客人，他们可都是喜欢和我互诉衷肠的。”小心翼翼地将指头挤入，看着那双灰蓝色双眼一点点溢出水光，折射出美妙的色彩。

哈利扭动着腰身，感受着男人第二根手指的进入，扣挖着他的甬道，他只是无声地让后穴吞得更进，“再往里一些，但我不是你其他的那些客人。”，仰着头，男人的指腹再戳向内触碰到的凸起，让哈利开始颤抖。

“我和美人，总是希望多些交流。”，男人从容不迫地挤入了第三根手指，后穴被张开地有些钝痛，哈利蹙眉，甬道在被开垦搅动中开始越发多汁，被按动到的那块凸起触发着全身，带起难以言喻的快感。

大腿因为手指的搅动而忍不住抽搐起来，那些灯光在哈利眼中散射开来，密密麻麻分散成无数缕针线，眨一下眼睛它们又被揉成了一团暖橘色的一扇。

“我对你的尺寸很满意，但是所谓的慰藉言语和所谓资本家的慈善一样，既然虚伪了就没有…”哈利嘲笑的言语被刚刚闯入的龟头陡然打断，“啊。”，他的双眼忽然泛起白光 ，张开的刺痛感让他感觉真实但包裹住带来的微妙感让他从尾椎骨处开始泛起酥麻。

“我想要了解你，就和我要进入你一样。”男人的手掌握在他膝窝上，抬起吻上匀称的小腿肚，嘴唇再顺着一路吻到脚踝的位置，然后是脚掌心。

哈利不知道自己柔韧性会有这么好，但这让他感觉不自然，他脚趾抽动了几下表示了不满。

男人笑了笑，手指有力地握住他的小腿将它们折叠起来，靠到胸前却又大力分开，哈利几乎可以看到自己的臀部被直接抬起，他甚至可以看到那个交合的地方。

后面一点点被男人的性器填满，有一丝体液向下流出，润滑地肠液粘在他的雄壮上。

摩擦的钝痛让他向上吸气缩起了肩膀，进入的每一个细节都被无声地放大，眼尾溢出液体，将末梢点开，全部从尾椎处，异样的感觉开始漫布他全身。

“你好香啊，”男人抬起他的臀，挺胯将自己送入更深处，唇舌划过颈边的凸起，用力吮吸的动作将哈利身上的味道都鼓入自己鼻尖处，阴茎上凸起的纹路，每一条被甬道上仿佛无数的小口一点点吮吸容纳起来。

“你下面好紧啊，嗯？”男人屈挺着下半身，阴茎被绞紧地有些发疼，小幅度地在甬道内抽插，伴随着阴茎拔出的动作体液顺着穴口流的一塌糊涂，湿了一片。

明明只是场纯粹性爱的交流，却被抚摸聒噪的全身颤栗，粗暴撞击下的白光渐渐散去，耳边是男人放肆把玩的言语，哈利喘息着双手按在他肩上，用了一个巧劲翻在了他身上。摆动着腰肢坐在那根粗大的家伙上，用后穴吞吞吐吐，手掌顺着捂在了男人嘴唇上，堵住那张性感且聒噪的嘴。

“闭嘴，如果你够可以的话就动动你下面，别废话那么多！”他压抑着自己的嗓音，尽量吞下那些要涌起来的喟叹，臀瓣贴到彼得的囊袋，整根的吞入，有痕迹鼓动在他腹部，后穴黏腻的液体微微溢出来，带出微妙的瘙痒感，前后摩擦着找准龟头碾过凸起的敏感点，身体的快乐来的如此简单，却又依然空虚的厉害。

他们下体粘连在一起，哈利听见自己的呼吸声越来越重，男人的圆眸弯成一轮弦月，随后，他的掌心被濡湿，舌尖挑逗地点滑着可能的纹路，湿滑的酥痒一路蔓延到胸间。

哈利有些嫌恶地松了手，看着男人红舌点过下唇色情模样的暗示，只觉得腰肢几乎要断了。

他牵过哈利的手腕，一点点撑着起身吻到肩膀，弯起的身躯下半身向上顶了顶，插得对哈利来说有些过深了，只能下意识绞紧排斥，男人只得闷哼了一声。

手掌按在哈利的腹部，似笑非笑地摸了几下，然后翻着向下，五指似蜿蜒开来的枝丫分立开来，擦过下面更为敏感的区域，指腹点过股腹沟边缘，按向胯骨一点点将自己的性器抽了出来。哈利有些力竭，向后仰去，刚刚夹紧阴茎的后穴还张开隐约看见媚肉的一点玫红色，男人的手掌摸向哈利的臀瓣，揉了几把，嘴唇从光滑的脊背向下吮吸，看着哈利翻了个侧身，舌尖滑过他的腰线落在哈利的臀部，手指环在大腿内侧处抬起了一些，性器在后穴蹭碰。

哈利干脆再翻了点弧度，直接趴在床上，男人的身体覆盖住他的后背，阴茎不比之前的节奏与幅度，长驱直入的粗蛮，他被挤压在那后背汗涔涔的还贴着一具炙热的身体，身体被一次次剧烈的撞击，挤入身体被扯开无数接近体内的隐秘，那块给他带来说不清鄙夷和头衔的部位隐隐被撞击的颤巍巍地发痒，他的双臂竖摆在那，男人蜷起身体，头枕在他的肩膀处，他们都在喘息，是共同碰撞时擦出源于身体最原始的快感。

在男人和他都攀到欲望高潮点射出来后，一同低喘，那些液体在他抽出后杂混的浊液，那些情欲的腥味刚刚迸发出来完毕的快感慢慢开始消逝，伏在他身上的人移动了身躯。

哈利扶着腰，移动了身躯，不管后面那些顺着淌到他大腿根的液体，他试图站起来只能扶着床沿，感觉它们在打颤，一时欢愉过去后，那些酸痛慢慢涌现出来。迈着虚浮的步子向浴室走去。

当花洒打开，那些细水流几股的流下来打湿在他身上，那些不真实的热度全部都冷却了下来，那些水雾气浮起氤氲了他的双目，瓷砖上汨起一粒粒小水珠，他抬起手划开那些朦胧划出一道清明的线，指腹冷的微微抖动。

在拾起沙发上的衣服一件件穿好后，哈利拿出口袋里准备好的信封，递给了眼前似乎有暴露癖的男人，“要点点吗？”，在眼神瞥过男人那现在耷拉下来的性器时，转了开来。

男人抬手接了下来，“那倒不必了，下次我们再见。”，他冲着哈利扬了扬眉毛，笑着露出一口大白牙。

哈利垂下眸，他没有说话的欲望也没有欣赏眼前躯体的欲望转开了身，径直走向门口。

“顺便一提，我叫彼得，你呢？我希望下次你可以叫我名字，这样我会开心点。”对哈利的冷淡视而不见，他依然看起来热情的过多没处用。

“Your real name？”哈利在握住门柄时嗤笑了一声。

“The name for you.”

大概做惯了这样风月场所讨好的事，那种特殊专属对应着每个人或多或少需要的差异认同感，哈利回头看着男人依然诚挚的模样，配上天然的相貌优势，他真是个中好手，不过显然聒噪的有些太过分了，哈利摇了摇头，打开门走了出去。

在助手开车过来后，即使是真皮座椅，哈利的臀在坐下后也觉得酸痛不已。

车内温度暖和的刚刚好，哈利后背完全放松下来贴在靠背处。

“P先生还是没有任何回信。”看着上司侧脸紧绷着，助手还是立即上报了这个消息。

“再去约。”哈利转头看向窗外，一个又一个光影略过他周遭，来的快，消逝的也无声无息。

“是。”

他没有心思去听必然回答的虚言，只是目光涣散被车来车往打散他原本的专注。

他还有几票需要争取，在下一次董事会之前，不过看最近门肯的举动越发急切想要把他拉下来了吧，不过现在看来开局还不错，只要他能得到P先生的支持，那么很大程度他所面临的问题将迎刃而解了。

彼得想着刚刚经历过的那场性爱，男Omega的身躯雪白单薄，忘情时肌肤的温柔和细腻和食髓知味的窄穴，哼着歌拿起浴巾草草裹上了下半身，拿了柜台的一瓶酒倒出来滑入高脚杯内，躺在沙发上笑了笑。

待到他拿出窝在床头柜抽屉里的手机时，恰好秘书的电话接踵而至。

“奥斯本先生再次请求约见您，先生。”

他抿起嘴拉成一条缝，眨了眨眼睛，“我想，可能还是得再等等。”，语毕，他挂断了电话。

End


End file.
